


smother you with love

by beebomademedoit



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebomademedoit/pseuds/beebomademedoit
Summary: When Sara overhears Ava talking about her, the punishment might just be as good as the eavesdropping.(Prompt: Things you said I wasn't meant to hear...)
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	smother you with love

“I’m good, how are you guys?” 

Sara paused mid-hallway, instantly curious. Around the hall, she could hear Ava on the phone, voice high pitched, forced enthusiasm so obvious. Sara smirked, whoever Ava was talking to was making her nervous. She crept closer, stealth-like. 

“Well, yeah, a lot has changed since we last spoke. There’s actually a girl.” Ava chuckled, hand rubbing the back of her neck the way she did when she was feeling insecure. Her cheeks grew bright red as she blushed. Sara could feel her own cheeks get warm. She should leave, right? This was a private conversation. It’s rude to eavesdrop, especially when Ava’s talking about her, but, dammit, Ava’s talking about her! She can’t leave now. 

Sara pressed closer to the wall, but leaned over to watch Ava, feeling butterflies fill her stomach. What’s she gonna say?

“We’ve actually been together awhile now, which is crazy because I still feel so flabbergasted everytime I look at her. She’s, god, she’s so incredible. A tiny, badass leader with the biggest heart of someone I’ve ever met. She’s amazing.” 

Ava turned, the hologram now visible. Sara’s jaw dropped. She squinted her eyes to get a better look. Was Ava talking to...her fake parents? 

“What?” Sara whispered, a little louder than she meant to. Luckily, Ava’s fake mother clapped, covering up her gasp (she hoped). 

“That’s so wonderful, honey!” Ava’s fake mother cheered while her father nodded. 

“Yeah, thanks. Well, I better be going. It was nice to talk to you guys.” Ava said quickly before waving goodbye and hanging up. Sara took that as her cue to back up and get out of there as fast as possible, but as she turned to leave she heard a stern voice.

“Sara?” Ava called out. Sara scrunched her face, _dammit_.

“Hey!” She spun around acting as if she’d just arrived. “What are you doing here?”

Ava raised her eye-brows, crossed her arms, intimidating Sara into admitting --

“Fine, yes, I heard everything, I couldn’t help myself.” Sara confessed. 

“That’s a total breach of privacy, babe.” 

“Well, I mean, you are in the kitchen.” Sara stepped closer, lowering her voice and attempting to brush over the situation with flirtation. “And, I couldn’t help but listen to that sexy voice of yours. Can you really blame me?”

“Sexy, huh?” Ava let her fingers fiddle with Sara’s as their palms interlocked.

“The most.” 

Ava laughed, then grew serious, tense. Sara looked up, brushing a strand of hair behind Ava’s ear.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have eavesdropped. It won’t happen again.”

“No, no, it’s not that.” Ava leaned into Sara’s hand. “I just...that was...weird.”

“I thought it was very kind. I could listen to you talk about me all...” Sara kissed Ava’s right cheek. “...Damn…” She kissed the left cheek. “...Day…” She kissed Ava’s lips, soft and slow. Ava leaned in for more, letting the kiss linger longer than Sara had expected. When she broke away, Ava’s eyes were filled with tears. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Sara stepped closer. 

“It’s just so stupid. I shouldn’t care what they think, but I do. Y’know, I wanted to feel normal, I guess. My whole life has been manufactured, besides you and the Legends, I have no one. I just wanted to gush about my girlfriend to someone and feel normal for once.” Ava admitted.

“That’s not stupid.”

“You’re just being nice.” Ava moved away, but Sara gripped tight to her hand, keeping her close.

“I’ve done it too.” Sara admitted, loud so she knew Ava heard her. Ava turned toward her, curious.

“I’ve traveled back in time to talk to Laurel. I know it's a waste of resources, but sometimes I can’t help it…”

“Really?” Ava’s eyes soften, her shoulders drop, more relaxed. Sara’s suddenly so vulnerable in front of her, but she keeps her eyes stuck on Ava. 

“Sometimes it feels more like torture than anything else, but...it also feels really great to see her again, hear her voice, hug her. Most of the time I just pretend to be her timeline’s version of me, but every once in a while when I’m really desperate, I talk to her about everything. Even about you.” Sara’s eyes flicked up to meet Ava’s. She was a little worried Ava would be mad, make her promise never to do that again, but she knew it might help Ava feel less insecure about staying in touch with her own family so it was worth risking. 

“You do?” Ava whispered, so touched. 

“Yeah…” Sara nodded. Ava squeezed her hand, pulled her toward the table where she sat down and ushered Sara onto her lap. Sara gladly obliged, sinking into Ava’s warm embrace.

“Our lives are really weird,” Ava finally said. They both laughed. 

“The weirdest.” Sara confirmed. “But I wouldn’t change it for the world. It brought me to you.” 

They sat in silence for a while. Sara closed her eyes, enjoyed the way Ava softly rubbed her hand along her arm. It calmed her down, made her realize how tense she’d been all day without realizing. Ava liked the way Sara nuzzled into her neck. Liked the way that even amidst their insane lives, they managed to carve out moments of just the two of them like this. 

“Maybe…” Ava spoke, a bit hesitant, afraid of upsetting this wonderful moment. “Maybe one day, we could go see Laurel together?” Ava suggested, tentative. Sara turned over on Ava’s lap so she was facing her. 

“Really? You’d want to?” She asked. 

“I’d be honored, Sara.” Ava smiled softly. Sara got lost in her eyes for a second, before leaning forward and pressing close so that their lips were hovering centimeters from each other. 

“It’s a date.” She smiled, then cupped both sides of Ava’s face and pulled her in close for a kiss. Ava moaned into Sara’s embrace, let her hands hold tight to Sara’s lower back pushing their bodies closer together. The kisses grew sloppy as Sara kissed along Ava’s jaw, up to her ear where Sara nipped at it gently. 

“You know,” Sara whispered in that sultry tone of hers she knew drove Ava mad. “You’re welcome to gush about me anytime you want.”

Ava let one hand filter through Sara’s hair, keeping her close as she kissed down her neck. 

“Oh, you liked that, huh?” Ava joked, her free hand gliding under Sara’s shirt, fiddling with her waistline. “Maybe I should tell you exactly how I feel…”

She unbuttoned Sara’s jeans. She felt Sara tense a little as her fingers pressed against her underwear. 

“Babe…” Sara gasped. Nobody was around, she knew that, but the public setting was still so apparent to her. “Should we take this to the bedroom?” She suggested. 

Without another word, Ava lifted Sara up and carried her toward their quarters, stopping occasionally to kiss Sara senselessly against the wall. Hard and controlling, the way that made Sara weak and breathless under her body. Somewhere past the bathroom but not yet to their bedroom, Ava couldn’t wait any longer. They hadn’t heard or seen anyone the whole way. She knew that wasn’t saying much considering she’d been pressed against Sara’s body, distracted by her every kiss and touch, but it was enough to convince her they could spare this moment right here right now.

Ava pulled back slightly, bit her lip. Sara’s hair was tousled all over the place, her lips swollen and smothered in Ava’s lip gloss. After a quick glance around both sides of the corridor, Ava rapidly unbuttoned Sara's blouse, gazing down at her exposed abs and black bra. _Damn, was she lucky_. 

“You’re gorgeous, baby.” Ava sighed. 

“Tell me about it,” Sara smirked, gripping Ava’s ass and pulling her close. Between kisses, Ava found Sara’s open zipper, slid her hand between the fabric, pressing slightly until Sara moaned, her head falling back onto the wall. Ava kissed her pulse point, noticing the way Sara’s body relaxed. She kept her eyes glued to Sara’s face as she slid her finger under Sara’s underwear and rubbed gently on Sara's cunt. Sara’s breathing got choppier, her hands moved from Ava’s ass to her waist. They stayed like this, blissful and intimate, for a while, until Sara gave Ava _that_ look. Until Sara was gripping Ava’s waist so tight she knew it would leave a bruise. Sara’s body tensed in the best way possible. Ava kept rubbing her fingers, fast and rhythmic, whispering all the things she loved about Sara, watching the way Sara’s grin fell open as her body was overtaken by an orgasm. Until she was shaking, pulsing at Ava’s touch. It was intoxicating watching Sara like this, Ava thought. She would never get tired of it. 

“Shit.” Sara moaned, snapping Ava out of her thoughts. “I should eavesdrop on your phone calls more often if this is the punishment.” Sara quipped as she recovered from the pleasure. She then pushed Ava off her and into the hallway, grinning devilishly as she dragged Ava towards their bedroom, plotting all the ways she was going to smother Ava with her love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Always open to prompts so comment here or on my Tumblr (beebomademedoit) anything you wish to read. This hiatus is about to be way too long for my liking so fanfic is going to be needed more than ever.


End file.
